Seven
by Karkinos
Summary: Siete pecados capitales, Cinco para la casa Stark, uno para el bastardo, otro en virtud al hombre que los crió". El primero, la ira de Robb Stark. Segundo pecado, la avaricia de Arya. Tercero, Envidia de Rickon.
1. Ira

**Ira**.

Está ahí sentado, mirando el espectáculo que las marionetas del Señor de Frey, Lord Walder, representaban para él. Presentía que algo andaba mal, muy mal, y aunque Viento Gris no estuviera a su lado podía sentir como él también temblaba de ira; la misma que a grandes zancadas se apoderaba de él.

Su poca paciencia se iba agotando y parecía que todo quería sacarlo de sus casillas, sobre todo quél viejo odioso que s i seguía sonriéndole de esa manera empalagosa sacaría s u espada y le cortaría la cabeza , e s t a b a s e g u r o d e q u e alguno de esa camada de conejos que eran los Frey, se lo agradecería.

Escuchaba los comentarios filosos de aquella vieja gloria, el malnacido de Roose Bolton que con su lengua viperina lanzaba improperios a su madre e insultaba la memoria de su padre. Sus nudillos estaban blandos encima de la mesa, y seguramente si hubiera tenido las uñas tan largas como cuando era un _niño_ tendría las palmas llenas de sangre. Miró con rabia al sirviente que le sirvió más vino hasta casi rebosar la copa ¿Es que acaso el muy inútil no se daba cuenta de que no lo había probado en toda la noche? No bebería quería (debía) estar con todos sus sentidos alerta.

Pero no le sirvió de nada, porque la ira le cegó cuando vio sacar al primer caballero su espada, cuando escuchó el aullido de muerte de su huango Viento Gris, intentó sacar la espada pero no pudo porque ya tenía otra clavada en sus entrañas. Los gritos de sus hombres desarmados, el chillido desesperado de su madre. Sus últimos segundos de vida y el sólo sentía ira.

_Ira_. Por no haberlo evitado.

_Ira_. No liberará Invernalia.

_Ira_. No podrá rescatar a sus hermanas.

_Ira_. Por tener que convertirse en hombre y no haber dado la talla.

_Ira. _Hacia si mismo.

Pero nada es comparado con la Ira que sintió el viejo Frey, señor de Los Gemelos, cuando se enteró de la afrenta a su casa, a su familia. Por eso ahora ríe con regocijo, mientras sus hombres cosen la cabeza del lobo al cuerpo del niño Stark con demasiados aires de grandeza.

"_Amor por la justicia pervertido a venganza y resentimiento"*_

No deja de repetir una vocecilla en su cabeza, eso es la Ira, y Lord Walder, lo sabe muy bien, él mismo que ha impartido su propia justicia.

* * *

* Dante Alighieri.

.-En mi defensa alego, que no pude evitarlo-.

RR! :D


	2. Avaricia

**Avaricia**

_Valar Morgulis_. **Todos los hombres mueren**.

_Ser Gregor, Dunsen, Raff el Dulce, Ser Ilyn, Ser Meryn, La reina Cersei. Solo quedan seis. Joffrey estaba muerto, Polliver había sucumbido bajo la espada de el Perro y ella misma se había encargado de Cosquillas._

_Valar Morgulis. _Repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, seguido de esa sucesión de nombres que la hacía temblar de rabia. No había estrellas en el cielo y la luna iluminaba débilmente el inquieto batir de las olas. Sin familia y sin hogar. _Valar Morgulis_.

Posó sus manos de niña en el borde de la proa del barco y las miró con atención; las uñas comidas, algunas rotas, sucias, con restos de sangre del Perro, con cortes, encallecidas ¿Eran esas las manos de una señorita? Si la viera su madre ahora…"_Pero mamá está muerta, al igual que Sansa, Bran, Rickon, Robb…y papá, solo quedo yo, solo yo puedo sobrevivir y hacer que la casa Stark perdure_", sintió como el viento congelado borraba cualquier intento de lágrima, "_los lobos no lloran_" se dijo con dureza.

Tenía que ser fuerte, iba a ser fuerte, resistiría todos los golpes que le dieran como lo había hecho con los que ya le habían dado, conseguiría, de cualquier forma, el poder que requería para llevar a cabo su empresa, costase el precio que costase, matar, engañar, manipular, traicionar…La _avaricia_ se la comía por dentro y ya no tenía sitio para ningún otro sentimiento, sabía que estaba traicionando los principios ancestrales de su casa, pero Invernalia había ardido, ya no quedaba ningún rastro de su antigua vida.

Recordó los cuentos que le contaron cuando realmente era una _niña_, la vieja Tata se equivocaba, en la vida real, los monstruos siempre vencían. Recordó todos los nombres que había tenido, todos sus "dueños" junto con sus rostros muertos y agonizantes, y sonrió, todos la habían maltratado a su manera y creyeron que moriría (incluso ella a veces también lo pensó), pero no contaban con que su gran avaricia la haría sobrevivir, costase el precio que costase.

Ansiaba la sabiduría y magia de Jaqen H'ghar y la destreza en la espada de su maestro Syrio Forel.

Por supuesto que no se había olvidado de su venganza, únicamente la había aplazado, puesto que el camino que la avaricia le dictaba era complicado, y para que esta venganza fuera perfecta debía recorrerlo con astucia y lentitud.

Y en ese momento, su avaricia le había dictado un lóbrego (suculento) futuro; se encontraba en Braavos, iba a convertirse en una acólita de la Casa del Negro y el Blanco de los Hombres sin rostro, una terrorífica Orden de asesinos profesionales.

Todos iban a morir, todos los hombres mueren, pero mucho mejor si eran por el filo de su espada.

Tocó la empuñadura de aguja, lo único que le quedaba que la unía a su antigua vida, tan lejana.

_Ser Gregor, Dunsen, Raff el Dulce, Ser Ilyn, Ser Meryn, La reina Cersei. Solo quedan seis. Joffrey estaba muerto, Polliver había sucumbido bajo la espada de el Perro y ella misma se había encargado de Cosquillas._

_Valar Morgulis._

Sonrió.

"_La avaricia es como la llama, la violencia con la que aumenta está en proporción al incendio que produce."_

Y ella, Arya de la Casa Stark, era un fuego incontrolable.

* * *

Arya es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la saga, pero no se si me gustó demasiado este drabble..¿opiniones?

:D

RR!


	3. Envidia

Envidia.

Solo. Triste. Abandonado. Repudiado.

Caminando a través de un oscuro bosque, escalando la más escarpada de las montañas, llenándose hasta la boca de fango, semanas sin dormir tranquilo, varios meses sin comer carne que haya tocado el fuego. La mente destruida y el corazón rencoroso, escupe la sangre del último bocado de la pieza que Peludo había traído, ciervo, conejo o humano ¿Qué más daba? No había nadie para regañarle, no había nadie para cuidarle…Ni siquiera su propia madre se había preocupado por él. Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, todos estaban por delante de él.

Odio. Rencor. Envidia a sus hermanos, a sus hermanas. _Pero ya no hay hermanos que te oculten bajo su sombra ,_le dice una voz que no suena demasiado humana_, Peludo, ¡Olisquea!, ni rastro de ellos. Una sonrisa para Rickon._

Robb hijo primogénito, Sansa hija diligente y bella, Arya, la niña rebelde, Bran, el niño simpático y agradable, el que estaba tullido y no podía hacer nada, al que deberían haber abandonado en el bosque…Hasta a Bran le querían más, al que más envidia profesaba. ¿Y él? El niño pequeño que tenía que llamar la atención de mil y una maneras para que su padre le hiciera algo de caso, debía correr para engancharse a las faldas de su madre casi suplicando para que ella accediera a cargarlo en sus brazos…Hasta Jon gozaba de un lugar más privilegiado en el corazón de su madre, aunque solo fuera para odiarlo. Solo Peludo, sólo él era el único que no se había apartado de su lado: su padre, su madre, su hermano. La envidia le corroía las venas como un veneno verde.

Coraje. Resentimiento. Envidia hacia aquél niño que tiene una madre que lo cuide. _Peludo, susurra, ya no hay madre, ya no hay niño. _Solo tiene cinco años, quizás seis y ya sabe más cosas sobre el odio que ningún otro mortal._ Peludo, bórrales las sonrisas, ¡Hazles cosquillas! _Peludo hace unas cosquillas que no provocan risas…

Nadie había ido a buscarle, ninguno. Sin embargo su madre había corrido para ayudar a Sansa y a Arya. ¿Quién corría ahora por él? Otra vez, Nadie, él debía hacerse el camino sólo, por eso se había deshecho de esa maldita mujer, Osha ya no le servía para nada no necesitaba a nadie que le mandara, y cuando su sangre salvaje tocó la tierra y dio de beber a Peludo, supo que no debería sentir más envidia (de momento), ya no tenía a nadie con quién compararse.

Acarició al lobo negro detrás de las orejas, Peludo gruñó de gusto. No necesitaban la ayuda ni la compañía de otra persona, ya se tenían el uno al otro, y en ocasiones, eran uno solo, sus mentes se fundían cazaban juntos, bebían juntos. Eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, Rickon crecería, se haría más fuerte que Robb, más valiente que Jon, más inteligente que Sansa, más intrépido que Arya y Bran, sería él el que le tuviera envidia, porque el pequeño Stark volvería a Invernalia, recuperaría el que fue el terreno de su familia, sin que le hiciera falta una espada en la mano, ahora todos le tendrían envidia a él.

El próximo REY de Invernalia.

Rickon despedazaría a todos los que habían osado apartarlo de su camino, los que habían fingido quererle o los que, a pesar de decir que era solo un niño, lo abandonaron, los cimientos de su poder serían los huesos de los que se creyeron mejor que él y la argamasa, su sangre.

¿Quien se ríe ahora? _Peludo...¡Hazles cosquillas!_


End file.
